Cancion Eterna
by NayCullen
Summary: Una gran violinista con un secreto que le puede ayudar a encontrar el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Canción Eterna

**_Declaimer: _los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie meyer, solo los tomo prestados para contar una historia diferente.**

**Capitulo 1: Así soy yo**

BPOV

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Volturi y tengo 117 años vivo con mis padres adoptivos en Volterra Italia desde hace 100 años cuando ellos me encontraron en un callejón gravemente herida por un vampiro de nombre James, mi padre Aro tuvo que convertirme para que no muriera condenándome así a una vida inmortal no me malinterpreten me encanta mi vida ya que tengo una gran familia pero mis padres Charlie y Renne y las personas que amaba en mi vida humana murieron.

Mi tío Marcus me ayudo a llenar el vacío de mi corazón con música el me enseño que la música puede expresar muchos sentimientos además de que en mi es un don maravilloso ya que hago que los humanos olviden sus penas cuando escuchan las notas de mi amado violín.

Así fue como comencé a grabar discos pero siempre sin dar a conocer mi rostro, ya que nunca daba presentaciones en vivo o salía en tv. Pero mi hermana Jane cree que es el momento de que mis fans me conozcan y mis padres creen lo mismo así que aquí estoy lista para salir a escena.

-Isabella este vestido es el que usaras para la apertura, anda mujer tienes que salir de tu mundo- mi prima Heidi entro a mi camerino gritando con un hermoso vestido dorado en las manos.

-Ya se Heidi - Conteste malhumorada ya era bastante con los nervios de la actuación como para tener a el demonio de la moda sobre mí.

-anda que solo tenemos 30 minutos para terminar con tu peinado, este es tu primer concierto debe de salir perfecto- dijo como si yo no lo supiera.

-Está bien prima estoy lista para que hagas tu magia sobre mí- aprovechando su velocidad vampírica termino de acomodar mi cabello hasta dejarlo recogido en una cola de caballo alta con pequeñas trenzas a los lados para darle un toque especial.

-Quedaste perfecta Isa ahora sal y conquístalos a todos- Salí de mi camerino y mi padre me saludo antes de salir al escenario.

-Nena sal y conquístalos a todos- Dijo mi querido padre.

-gracias papá y la primera canción que tocare es tu favorita- Me despedí de él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El auditorio esta obscuro y solo se escucha el presentador. –Buenas noches damas y caballeros es un placer poder presentar a Isabella V en su primera actuación en vivo- Escucho a la gente aplaudir, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y salgo a escena.

EPOV

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy un vampiro vivo con mi familia en Alaska mis padres adoptivos Esme y Carlisle son mi mayor apoyo., tengo dos hermanos Emmet mi hermano oso y la pequeña duende de la moda Alice, ellos son pareja de Rosalie y Jasper que se hacen pasar por hermanos gemelos hijos de la hermana menor de Esme la cual falleció en un accidente y dejo a sus hijos a cargo de su hermana, esta historia es para que los humanos no sospechen de nosotros ya que una pareja joven como lo son nuestros padres no podrían tener hijos adolescentes como nosotros a su cargo.

Vivimos en Alaska con nuestros tíos Carmen y Eleazar ellos tienen tres hijas Irina, Kate Y Tania mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo además de mi novia desde hace 2 años.

Hoy es día de mi cumpleaños y mi hermana está organizando una cena para festejar ya que según ella las fiestas nunca están por demás, duende endemoniado, así que aquí me encuentro yo alistándome para mi festejo.

-Amor ya estás listo?- me pregunto mi novia entrando a mi habitación.

-Ya casi solo me hace falta atar el nudo de mi corbata- Conteste mirándome frente al espejo.

-Lindo estas perfecto, sabes que me encanta que uses el traje de color negro, te hace ver tan sexy- me dijo Tania con voz sexy pero todavía no podía provocar nada en mí.

-Listo, bajemos ahora- Le dije tomándola de la mano para bajar a la sala en donde ya se encontraba la familia reunida.

Llegamos a la sala que por cierto se encontraba toda iluminada con velas de diferentes tamaños y en una esquina un enorme pastel… esperen dije ¿pastel?. –ALICE que hace un pastel en la mesa de la sala?, nosotros no podemos comer pastel?- le dije a mi hermana la cual comenzó a dar saltitos del brazo de Jazz.

-Lo se tontito! Pero un cumpleaños no sería cumpleaños si no tuviéramos pastel, no te preocupes mañana lo llevaremos al orfanato- Contesto con un brillo único en los ojos, solo ella amaba las fiestas.

-Gracias Duende- Conteste reprimiendo una sonrisa por su argumento tan absurdo.

-Hijo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- dijeron mis padres al unísono acercándose a darme un abrazo.

-gracias papá, mamá los quiero.

-Feliz cumpleaños EDDY ya eres todo un hombre- dijo mi hermano Emmet dándome un gran abrazo de oso.

-Gracias EMMY- conteste siguiendo su juego de diminutivos

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward- Dijo Rose.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermano- Dijo Jazz

-Hora de los REGALOOOOOSSSSS!- chillo Alice como una niña pequeña.

-Hijo este es nuestro- me dijo Carlisle entregándome una caja cuadrada con 10 diarios con cubierta de cuero con el escudo familiar en la portada.

-Muchas Gracias Esme y Carlisle.

-Edward este es nuestro- dijo Rose dándome un vale por un servicio completo de mantenimiento para mi volvo.

-Eddy este es mío. Dijo Tania entregándome un lindo reloj de oro con mis iniciales grabadas en el interior.

-Gracias Tania es increíble- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hermano este es nuestro, sé que te encantara lo eh visto-Dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos.

Abrí el sobre que me entrego mi hermanita y me quede en silencio, no podía ser verdad Boletos para el Primer concierto de Isabella V en Italia esto era increíble. –Hermana eres la mejor del mundo- le dije saliendo de mi transe.

-sabes que te queremos mucho Ed, además es una buena oportunidad para ir de compras además de conocer por fin el rostro de tu diva del violín- esto era genial por fin la conocería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Canción Eterna**

**_Declaimer: _los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie meyer, solo los tomo prestados para contar una historia diferente.**

**Capitulo 2: CONCIERTO**

Las semanas pasaron y estamos listos para salir los siete a Florencia Italia donde se efectuaría el fabuloso concierto de mi diva, Tania no nos acompañaría ya que ella no es amante de la música clásica.

-Eddy pásala increíble y espero que me traigas muchos regalos ok- Dijo Tania dándome un abrazo.

-Claro Tania, pero creo que Alice se encargara de eso, cuídate está bien- Dije y me dirigí a la zona de primera clase para abordar el avión.

Gracias a los planes de Alice llegamos con tiempo de sobra para podernos arreglar para partir al concierto de Isabella V, por consejo de mi hermana duende me vestí con un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata con toques dorados.

-Hermanito estás listo?, sabes hoy será una noche increíble lo eh visto, además tengo una sorpresa extra para ti- dijo mi hermana entregándome un sobre más.

-Qué es esto Alice?- Ábrelo tontito para que sepas que es- dijo mi hermana, el sobre contenía pases para la fiesta VIP que se efectuaría después del concierto, esto era increíble.

-Alice esto es increíble recuérdame darte un GRAN regalo de cumpleaños este año- conteste con una gran sonrisa de lado.

-Oh está bien hermano tú lo dijiste así que después no te quejes eh- Dijo dándome un gran abrazo.

-ok listo vámonos que llegaremos tarde todos nos están esperando en el lobby.

Salimos y nos fuimos al teatro en una limosina negra, llegamos con tiempo suficiente para acomodarnos en nuestros reservados de los cuales podríamos apreciar el escenario en su totalidad.

Buenas noches damas y caballeros es un placer poder presentar a Isabella V en su primera actuación en vivo- dijo el presentador y yo solo pude contener la respiración por la expectativa de ver a mi diva en persona.

El escenario se obscureció dejando solamente en el centro de este una enorme luna en la cual se podía distinguir la hermosa figura de una mujer, las notas comenzaron a inundar el auditorio llegando a los oídos de todos los asistentes llenándonos de una sensación de tranquilidad, la música continuo su curso y el escenario se ilumino dejándonos ver a Isabella V.

En un momento de la canción ella volteo su vista hacia nuestros asientos y vi sus hermosos ojos dorados, su piel se veía suave y tersa como la seda y su cabellera color marrón me robo el aliento, la canción continúo y yo me quede perdido en sus movimientos de ángel, MI ángel. Esperen yo dije Mi ángel?, oh está bien a quien engaño yo sabía que ella era una diosa desde que escuche su música y me robo el corazón con las notas de su violín.

El concierto continuo su curso y la gente seguía maravillada, hasta que termino con la maravillosa canción Toccata and Fugue mi favorita. Al terminar el último acorde la gente la ovaciono de pie, ella agradeció y salió del escenario.

-Eso estuvo increíble- dijo Esme.

-Lo sé pero para mí la mejor canción fue Storm- contesto Jasper.

-Se dieron cuenta que ella es especial-comento Alice.

-Especial? Yo la vi normal- comento Emmet

-si tonto especial como nosotros- dijo Alice.

-Ah "ESPECIAL", no entendía lo siento- dijo mi hermano Oso.

-Edward y a ti que te pareció?- Pregunto Carlisle

-Maravilloso ella es tan hermosa como su música- conteste con una cara de tonto enamorado.

-Vayamos a la fiesta ahora-comento Alice con una gran sonrisa en la cara, esta enana escondía algo ya que desde mi cumpleaños se la paso ocultando sus pensamientos de mí.

Llegamos a un gran salón con una gran iluminación lista para der una gran fiesta, un señor viejo y de apariencia frágil subió a un pequeño estrado y nos saludó amablemente.

-Buenas Noches a todos y gracias por asistir hoy a esta magnífica noche, quiero presentarles a mi hermosa y talentosa hija Isabella Volturi- dijo señalando a MI ángel personal.

-Gracias por la presentación padre y bienvenidos sean todos ustedes espero que pasen una noche agradable, gracias por su presencia y por apreciar mi música- Esta mujer será mi perdición su voz fue como el canto de las sirenas para mis oídos, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Tierra llamando a Edward… ¿Estás ahí?... EDWARDDDDDDD-. Grito mi hermano Emmet en mi oído.

-Para Emmet estoy aquí deja de gritar quieres

-Carlisle viejo amigo como estas? – le pregunto el señor aro a mi padre

-Aro tantos años sin verte, me alegra mucho poder estar aquí con mi familia - contesto papá

-Ella es mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Edward, Emmet y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos, esperen un momento dejen llamo a mi nena para que la conozcan - dijo Aro y se alejó por unos momento.

-Carlisle ya la conoces?- pregunto Esme

-No, cuando yo estuve viviendo con Aro, Marcus y Cayo nunca la vi y para serte sincero nunca me imaginé que la Musa de Edward fuera la hija de Aro.

-Amigo, esta es mi hermosa hija Isabella- Dijo Aro tomando a mi ángel de la mano.

-Es un gusto en conocerlo señor Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella pero puede decirme Bella.

-Un gusto Bella pero por favor dime Carlisle, te presento a mi familia, ella es mi esposa Esme-

-Es un gusto conocerte nena- dijo mamá mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo.

-El gusto es mío- contesto mi Ángel.

-Ellos son mis hijos Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Edward.

-mucho gusto Bella, sé que seremos las mejores amigas del mundo- dijo la duende mientras le daba un abrazo a Bella.

-Gracias Alice- contesto apenada mi ángel

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijeron Rose, Jasper y Emmet.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Bella- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente Edward- contesto ella un poco nerviosa mordiendo su labio de forma tan sexy.

-Bueno amigo espero que tú y tu linda familia puedan visitar el castillo de Volterra pronto necesitamos ponernos al tanto de lo ocurrido en nuestras vidas han pasado ya muchos años- Comento Aro a mi padre.

-Claro amigo sería un honor para mí y mi familia, además me encantaría saludar a tus hermanos, espero se encuentren perfectamente- contesto Carlisle.

-No se diga más mañana iremos a Volterra, mi limosina pasara por ustedes a las 7 a.m. para partir a mi castillo está bien?

-claro Aro a esa hora será perfecto, gracias por la amable invitación.

-bueno Pues mucho gusto señora, jóvenes nos vemos mañana- se despidió Aro de nosotros y se llevó a mi ángel para continuar saludando a los demás invitados.

-Hasta mañana a todos- dijo bella despidiéndose con la mano.

-Siiiii! Esto es genial- chillo Alice dando saltitos alrededor de Carlisle.

-Bien familia mañana iremos a Volterra, es un gran honor que Aro nos haya invitado no cualquier vampiro puede ir al palacio así que considérenlo un honor- nos dijo mi padre con orgullo.

-Mañana será un día muy Interesante- comento la enana después de tener una visión.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos al hotel a preparar el equipaje- dijo Esme.

"_Buenas Noches Mi Ángel espero con ansia que sean las 7 para poderte ver de nuevo"_ , ahí Edward estas completamente perdido.


End file.
